Growing Up
by iseealivepeople
Summary: When the boys start turning thirteen it causes some rifts and unexpected tensions in their relationships with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a warm Saturday morning and Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were all laying around in Stan's front yard.**

"**I just don't know dude," Stan muttered rubbing his temples. **

"**Know what?" Kyle asked.**

"**What to get Wendy for her birthday," He replied. **

"**Why don't you get her a stuffed animal I mean girls dig stuffed animals right?" Kyle said. **

"**Dude this is Wendy we're talking about," Stan said. **

"**Oh yeah," **

"**Besides what kind of thirteen year old girl still likes stuffed animals?" He added on. **

"**My girl is fifteen and she just loves when I win her stuffed animals at the carnival," Kenny said adding his two cents worth in. **

"**Your girl is a stupid hoe," Cartman said.**

"**Fuck you," Kenny replied. **

"**You say that about every girl fat ass," Kyle said rolling his eyes. **

"**This isn't exactly helping," Stan said irritably. **

"**Well, you turned thirteen two weeks ago, what did she get you?" Kyle asked. **

"**A how to raise ferrets book for dummies," **

"**That is so lame," Cartman said. **

"**No dude, it's really been helping me care for my new ferret, "**

"**Cartman's right, I would be so mad if all my girl got me was a lousy book," Kenny said. Kyle just sat there and said nothing, he knew that Cartman was right but he'd never in a million years let him know that he agreed with him and besides Stan was his best friend so he had to be on his side or it might start a silly little rift again. **

"**Maybe I should get her some chocolates," Stan said.**

"**No, chocolate and flowers are for Valentines day," Kenny said. **

"**Ugh why is picking out presents for girls so difficult," Stan mumbled.**

"**Well what did you get her for her previous birthdays?" **

"**Nothing, we both decided to start getting each other presents on our thirteenth birthday," **

"**You didn't get me anything for my birthday several months ago," Kenny said with fake angriness. **

"**Well that's because you're not my girlfriend dude," Stan replied. **

"**Yeah and you didn't get me anything for my birthday which is two days after Kenny's," Cartman said.**

"**I wouldn't get you anything even if you were my girlfriend fat ass," Stan said. **

"**That's fine, that's fine I don't need your stupid hippie presents anyways," Cartman retorted. **

"**Then why are you bitching about it?" Kyle asked. **

"**You're going to be bitching too when Stan doesn't get you a present when your thirteenth birthday comes up," Cartman said. **

"**Who said I'm not getting Kyle a present?" Stan cut in. **

"**Well apparently you're only getting your girlfriend a present," Cartman said. **

"**Well for my super best friend I can make an exception," Stan said smiling lightly at Kyle. **

"**Ugh I swear you guys are such fags," Cartman muttered. Stan and Kyle just ignored him and turned to face each other. **

"**Sorry I'm not being much of a help," Kyle said. **

"**What's wrong dude?" Stan asked, he had noticed that Kyle had been mostly quiet the whole morning. **

"**I'm worried," Kyle said looking down. **

"**About?" **

"**Turning thirteen, I mean I'll have to have a big ceremony, and then I'll be a man and I'm not sure if I'm ready yet," **

"**Dude, you still have four weeks I'm sure you'll come to terms with it by then," **

"**I hope so," **

"**I know so, " Stan said causing Kyle to look up and smile at him. **

"**What are you two fags talking about?" Cartman yelled over in their direction they hadn't even noticed that he had moved over to the other side of the yard. **

"**The same thing we've been talking about all morning fat ass!" Stan yelled back. **

"**Why don't you get her some condoms I mean all chicks want to have sex when they hit puberty age," Cartman said. **

"**Dude this is **_**WENDY**_** we are talking about," Stan said irritably. **

"**And not all girls are like that," He added. Kyle sighed, he really didn't feel like talking about birthdays right now, it kept reminding him of his own that was coming up in four weeks; he wished he could stay twelve forever. **

"**What's wrong dude?" Stan asked, he must have heard him sigh. **

"**I'm not really in the mood to talk about birthdays right now," He replied. Stan nodded understandingly before speaking,**

"**I cant believe after this summer we are going to be eighth graders," He said changing the subject for Kyle's sake and probably for Cartman's too who said,**

"**It's about time you stopped talking about your hippie girlfriend," **

"**I know, it will be so cool being at the top of the food chain," Kenny said. **

"**Yeah but after that we'll be ninth graders, at the bottom of the food chain again and we'll have to look out for upper classmen in every corner hiding in wait to give us a scrubbing," Kyle said. **

"**Stop being such a negative Nancy," Cartman said. Kyle just gave him an angry glare, he really didn't feel like fighting with him today. **

"**Only three more days of summer left," Kenny said smiling. **

"**Only three more days till we rule the middle school," Stan said smiling back.**

"**Only three more days till we get closer and closer to leaving our childhood and on our way to becoming adults who have so many responsibilities that they don't have time to have fun," Kyle muttered. Cartman sighed angrily and smacked Kyle upside the head.**

"**I told you not to be such a negative Nancy," He said. Kyle didn't say anything, he just glared hard at Cartman before turning to Stan. **

"**I'm going," He muttered. **

"**Why dude?" Stan asked. **

"**I just cant deal with this right now," Kyle muttered turning and walking down the road. Stan looked sadly at his super best friend as he got smaller and smaller in the distance, he almost started running after him but he decided against it, Kyle needed to be alone right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three days later**_

"_It's two days until Wendy's birthday and I still haven't found her a present yet," Stan said walking up to the school building._

"_Dude it's the first day of being at the top of the food chain and all you can think about is your girlfriend!" Kenny exclaimed. _

"_Yeah you've been obsessing over her so much that you haven't noticed that your faggy boyfriend isn't here," Cartman said. _

"_He called me earlier but I told him not to call me at the moment and I turned off my phone, I'm sure he's fine," Stan said, he had more important things to worry about._

"_Watch it Sevie!" Kenny exclaimed pushing a seventh grader away from the water fountain, Stan sighed, he was really letting the top of the food chain stuff get to his head. _

"_Awe look at those little Sixlets," Kenny said walking back over to Stan and pointing to a group of three girls who were showing each other their pink razors that were decorated with rhinestones. _

"_Hey Stan," Bebe said tapping his shoulder._

"_Yeah?" He asked whipping around to face her. _

"_Wendy breaks up," She said. Stan could feel his heart stop in his chest and for a minute it felt like the whole world had stopped spinning too._

"_What why?" He demanded. _

"_She is dating Jimmy now," Bebe replied and she started to walk off but Stan grabbed her arm._

"_Why is she dating Jimmy?" He asked._

"_I don't know I guess she thinks he's funny," Bebe said turning around again. _

"_Wait," Stan said grabbing her arm and pulling her back._

"_What?" Bebe said irritably. _

"_Date me, I need to make Wendy jealous," Stan said._

"_I am not dating you to make Wendy jealous and besides I am already dating Clyde," Bebe said. _

"_Please I need her back,"_

"_Well dating me isn't going to win her back it will just make her more mad since I'm her best friend,"_

"_Is Annie available then?"_

"_Nope, she's with Token,"_

"_Heidi?" _

"_With Craig," _

"_Powder?" _

"_With Timmy," _

"_Rebecca?" _

"_With Pip," _

"_What the hell are all the girls taken?" Stan demanded._

"_Pretty much," Bebe replied. _

"_Then how will I make Wendy jealous?" _

"_Face it, you will just have to find some other way to win her back, besides everyone knows that making people jealous never works. Stan sighed, he knew Bebe was right, he would have to find another way to win Wendy back. He sighed and went into the classroom that he had been in since the third grade, their town didn't have enough teachers to make separate classes so they just stayed in one class room and to everyone's disappointment their teacher was the same every year; Mr. Garrison. _

"_Sit down you little bastards we have a lot to do today," He said talking to them like they were still in elementary school. Stan sighed when he noticed that Mr. Garrison still had that gay puppet. Stan looked over at Wendy and sighed sadly when he saw that she was sitting with Jimmy. What did he have that he didn't? He wondered. _

"_Aw did your little girlfriend break up with you?" Cartman asked mockingly. _

"_Shut up fat ass," Stan said coolly glaring at him. _

"_Hey it should be a good thing right? I mean now you can finally be with your faggy boyfriend," Cartman said. _

"_Where is Kenny at?" Stan asked ignoring Cartman's statement. _

"_He called one of the cell phone girls a Sixlet to her face so she beat him to death with her phone," Cartman replied. _

"_Oh wow,"_

"_Yeah, these new Sixlets are vicious," Cartman said. Stan looked back over at Wendy and the world stopped again when he saw her kiss Jimmy. _

"_Stan stop being a fag and go get a new bitch," Cartman said. _

"_I cant I love her," Stan said on the verge of tears. He loved Wendy so much he had no idea what he'd do if he lost her forever, he just hoped they'd get back together soon._

"_Ugh you're such a fag dude," Cartman said turning away from Stan. Stan was glad for this, he didn't want fat ass to talk to him anyways. _

"_You're late," He suddenly heard Mr. Garrison say._

"_Oh look there's your faggy boyfriend now," Cartman said. _

"_Hey where were you dude?" Stan asked ignoring Cartman. _

"_Like you care," Kyle said angrily. _

"_What are you talking about," Stan demanded. _

"_I needed you but you seemingly didn't want to talk to me," Kyle said with his eyes filling up with tears._

"_What happened dude?" Stan asked._

"_It doesn't matter, just leave me alone," Kyle said and he went up to Mr. Garrison to get a bathroom pass, once again Stan watched as his super best friend walked away from him and he did nothing to stop him. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I get a pass to the bathroom too?" Clyde asked.

"Whatever," Mr. Garrison said rolling his eyes. Clyde happily grabbed the plastic pass with the key attached and went into the men's restroom.

"Hi," Kyle said from down on the floor where he was a reading a book.

"Hi," Clyde replied smiling and sitting down beside him.

"What was that about with Stan?" He added.

"Oh nothing important," Kyle said looking away from him, Clyde frowned slightly but he decided to leave it at that.

"I really missed you," Clyde said kissing him softly.

"I really missed you too," He replied smiling.

"I'm happy that we can see each other every day instead of just on Saturdays when Bebe decides to have her girl nights,"

"When are you ever going to break up with her?"

"If I did that then everyone would know that…," Clyde started.

"You like guys," Kyle cut off for him.

"Yeah…,"

"So what is your reputation and social status more important than me?"

"No it's just that…."

"Whatever," Kyle said and he got up and started to walk away.

"Wait," Clyde said grabbing his arm and pulling him closely against him.

"I promise I'll find a way to break up with her and then you will be the only one for me,"

"You better,"

"Well I better get back to class now, you can come too if you want," Clyde said.

"No I think I'll just stay in here and finish this book," Kyle replied.

"Okay well I'll tell them that you are feeling sick or something like that,"

"Thanks,"

"Well see ya," Clyde said kissing him. After he was out of sight Kyle slumped back onto the floor and continued to read this book.

___________

"I honestly don't see what Kyle's problem was this morning," Stan said.

"He's a stupid Jew, everyone knows Jews have mood swings," Cartman said.

"Oh well, right now I need to find a way to get Wendy back,"

"Forget about her, she's a hoe besides look how happy she is with Jimmy," Stan looked over at the table where Wendy was sitting and he could feel a sharp pang rip through his heart when he saw that she was sharing an apple with Jimmy.

"Why is life so cruel?" He muttered softly to himself, but not softly enough.

"Maybe you should go out looking for other girls I mean Wendy isn't the only one," Stan turned to the voice and he saw Token standing there.

"All the other girls are taken," Stan muttered.

"There are other girls outside of school, you can join some clubs, go to restaurant I mean girls are everywhere, I met my ex girlfriend Sue at a crochet club," Token replied.

"Okay so all I have to do is join a club or something and then I might find myself a new girl?"

"Yep man that's all it takes,"

"But I love Wendy,"

"Get over Wendy…I did," Token said. Stan stood there for about seven seconds before he brought his fist up and connected it with Token's face.


End file.
